Returning home
by Alana Stark
Summary: Alana, the Knight of Redwaters is given a task to Find and Capture Griffith, the evil Mage. With their searches failing the Right Field commander, Chuck ends up running into a rather interesting Woman. Her name is Hannah, she is a Werewolf from the year 2014. Alana is given the task to return her home safely, (Part 1 of many chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Alana stormed through the castles large halls, her boots left echoing sounds on the marble flooring. She didn't seem happy, something was troubling her and it seemed her soldiers noticed it as well. Pushing the large gold and silver doors open, Alana stood in a large room the design of mermaids, wolfs and large mountain lions could be seem mounted on the walls. Sitting on the throne that was located in the middle of the room was a King, the king of Redwaters, also the King who seemed a bit too far out of it. Alana walked towards him and keeled before him. "My Lord, I bring reports from the south." Her voice was firm and strong, her face still towards the floor, King Kyne grunted with acceptance. "Speak." Alan stood in a straight formation, "We've sighted more things appearing from midair, we have not been able to pin-point exactly where Griffith is. We hope to find him soon." It was silent for a moment before King Kyne stood from this throne, walking towards the stone window; he looked out and gazed over the red waters. "By any cost, Alana you will find him. And you will bring him back to me, dead or alive. I'm entrusting everything to you." King Kyne turned towards Alana with a strong sturdy face; he seemed to be serious about this request. "Don't fail me, okay? You're the only one I can count on..." Alana's face was red, she felt the blush crawl up onto her cheeks, turning away quickly to ensure her King did not see feelings on her expression. "It will be done without question; his betrayal will not go unanswered my King. Please, leave it up to me to bring him in." Alana bowed before exiting the throne room. Her face was a solid blank, she was entrusted with a very deep and important matter, and she would not fail her King.

Somewhere in the forest outside of the gates, a woman had appeared out of a portal that ripped open between two trees. Hannah opened her eyes only to be blinded by the bright greenery of a forest, rubbing her head as she looked around, where the hell am I? Looking up to notice rays of light peering down from the trees, the leaves, they were like umbrellas, she was lucky it was a sunny day or else it would be incredibly dark in the forest she was in, and she might even be more lost then she is now. "Hello?" Hannah called out into the emptiness of the forest. With no reply she stood up and took a few steps forward, browning leaves crackled and snapped under each step she took, and after a while she gradually started getting more scared. Endless wandering through, what seemed to be and endless forest was doing her no good, and she was getting kind of hungry. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a fairly large mushroom, growing at the roots of a tall tree. Her tail flicked in curiosity as she walked over to it. She bent down and sniffed the edge of it, making sure it wasn't harmful in anyway, before sitting down on it, leaning on the tree behind it. "There's gotta be some way outta here." She said to herself.

Alana walked outside of the Castle; it was a bright sunny day, like any other. But it wasn't like any other day... This one was...Different, she felt different. She could not explain it but she knew it wasn't a good feeling, turning to her right to see her right field commander, "Rally the men." Alana spoke out her command, the soldier saluted with agreement and rushed off to rally the soldiers she turned towards the left field commander and ordered him to gather the horses, they were going to ride. If she was going to find Griffith, she would have to get out there and find him herself.

Hannah whistled to herself. In times like these, as corny as it sounded, she liked to stay positive. Slowly she looked around and sighed. There must be an exit somewhere; after all, she had managed to end here in the first place. Reluctantly, she rose from her little mushroom seat and stared sniffing the air. This is when she smelt something oddly familiar, another human perhaps? But, it didn't smell like the average person. With a flick of her tail and a twitch of her ears she slowly walked towards the strong scent.

A small group of men followed Alana to the front gates of the Kingdom, Alana pointed towards the east, "Me and the left field will go east. Right field, go west. If you find anything report back here." She held the reins to a strong but lovely black and white Clydesdale, pulling the reins and heading east, "Move out." Alana tapped the sides of her Clydesdale as the large beautiful beast took off in a trot. Right fields commander nodded at his men, "You heard the woman, let's get moving!" the sound of horses whinnying and hooves beating against the rough dirt and stones.

Hannah pricked her ears. In the space filled with large trees and plants in front of her, she could hear light thuds on the thick muddy ground. What is this place? She wondered, before heading towards the noise. "Hello? "She yelped, noticing the thuds were slowly getting closer. She looked around, suddenly frightened. The beautiful sun, that used to be as soft as a kitten, was now hidden behind the fairy floss shaped clouds. It was dark in that forest and Hannah had a strange feeling that soon she wasn't going to be the only one in there.

Chuck slowed his men and the horses, "Whoa." Looking towards the forest in front of them before looking back at his men, "I saw something." Chuck spoke out, almost as if he didn't really want to go and find out what it was. "Whatever it was, it was brown." It was silent for a moment before Chuck dismounted and pulled a foot soldier towards him, "Alright good man." Chuck cleared his through, "You are going to go in there and check it out, if it doesn't eat you then come back out and report to us. If it does eat you well then; I'll tell your family that you were a brave soldier." The soldier stared blankly at Chuck as if he didn't believe what he was hearing; "But Comman-" The soldier was cut off as a rough push to the back made the soldier tumble forward and towards the forest. "Go check it out son!" Chuck called back as he mounted back on his horse. The foot soldier quietly entered the forest with his sword held up, he crept around for a moment trying to find what Commander Chuck had spotted, turning the corner of a tree before spotting something brown moving.

"Ouch!" Hannah mumbled as she tripped over a twig. She was jogging to the noises, and as she grew closer it sounded like chattering. She pricked her ears and sniffed the air. She could hear horses scraping the earth with their hooves, wanting to go home, like her. She peeped over a bush to see a man on a horse, talking to others around him. He had armor on, which made Hannah feel nervous. What person wears armor these days? She thought to herself, assuming they were just some cos-players who took their characters seriously. She was about to step out and ask them how to "get the hell outta this place" when she turned around to see a sword pointed right at her face.

"Move and I'll cut something off." The foot soldier spoke but it didn't seem he could keep that promise, "W-What the hell are you?" He spoke out rather confused. Shaking off his own question he pointed the sword leading the half human-wolf towards Commander Chuck, "Walk." Hannah stood still, dazed. This was no Coplay; these people were going to murder her! She opened her mouth to let out a scream but nothing came out. Her eyes darted around the scene but her body stayed completely still. Could she make a run for it? She slowly nodded, her eyes now focused on the sharp weapon the man had in his hands.

"Y-y-y-yesss..." Was all she could stammer, before shuffling slowly towards where the man was pointing.

Commander Chuck waited quietly at the entrance to the forest, just as he was about to send in a scout to find his foot soldier, he noted two bodies coming out of the forest, one of a young female with long brown hair and- what is that... ears? A tail? Commander Chuck pulled his sword out before calming his horse down, "Soldier, what is that thing you found?" Chuck called out towards his soldier as the two grew near. The soldier kept the sword pointed at the female and looked at his commander, "This was the brown thing you were talking about right? I found her tripping over twigs in the forest. "Commander Chuck frowned, he looked at the woman over again, it made no sense, are those real ears? "Lower your sword soldier. Did you even let the woman speak?" The foot soldier lowered his sword as he shook his head, "Guess I should've asked questions first huh?" Chuck frowned, "Get back in formation!" He scolded the soldier before returning his attention towards the female. "What is your name, mad 'am." Chuck spoke out towards the woman with his sword still unsheathed and by his side.

Again, Hannah froze. She stared blankly, her eyes darting from the man on the horse to his weapon. It glistened in the sun, pointy and sharp. It was real alright. Her tail and ears twitched, alert to the sounds in the forest, and alert to her fear. Hannah didn't know whether to tell these people who she was, or just run. Commander chuck gripped his sword tighter, "Answer me young woman. I would hate to harm such a pretty face." The soldiers around Chuck and the woman grew tense.

Alana and the Left field group found nothing of interest, there were no foot tracks; no sense of magic- nothing at all. A sigh escaped her lips as she frowned, "Let's turn around boys. There is nothing here..." Alana pulled the reins of her Clydesdale towards the west, "We're returning home, let's hope the right field found something of use." Alana's red curls flap around in the wind as they return back to the kingdom.

I'm...She stuttered. Should she tell strangers who they are? Would it do her any better? The soldier thrust his sword a little closer to her face and Hannah knew she had to make a decision or she would die. She closed her eyes and started breathing slowly in and out, imagining something... And when she opened her eyes, small hairs were growing from her arms and legs and face. Commander Chuck moved his horse back, "W-what is this?!" He stuttered before finally taking action, "Rope! Tie her hands and legs, don't let her escape!" He called out orders towards the foot soldiers as they pulled rope from the horse satchels and tied the woman's hands and feet together. "Get her on a horse, we are taking her back to the Kingdom, maybe Alana might have something to call... this" Chuck motioned his hand towards the female, "This thing." He said almost hollow. A frown painted across his face as he watched his soldiers balance the woman on a horse, "All you had to do was prove you were human, didn't need to go this far." Chuck shook his head before taking the reins of his horse and tapping the sides of him, "Let's ride!" Chuck shouted out towards his men as the sounds of hooves pelting the ground took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Alana and her group arrived at the gates of Redwaters before the right field did; she looked around quietly as she noted every little change around the kingdom's walls. "Have we received word from Commander Chuck yet?" Alana spoke out to the large man behind her. "No we have not yet, hopefully word will come soon." Commander Bob spoke back; his white steed seemed restless and rather unstable. Alana frowned, "Come and retrieve me when they return. I will be in the stables brushing Thumper." With this Alana pointed her horse towards the bridges of the Kingdom and took off. The sound of her horse's hooves echoed off the pavement.

Hannah yelped as she was hauled on top of the horse. She cried louder as the beast took off through the forest. She looked down at her tied hands, her fur still growing. She had enough fear to help her grow in to wolf form. Looking over her shoulder, the soldier was focusing ahead, meaning that she could snap at the ropes. She shut her eyes and slowly felt her jaw grow longer, her thumb go in and her ears prick. With her mighty jaws she snapped at the rope and it broke, leaving gravity to do its business. She slipped right off the horse and landed on her face and yelped. The horse the woman was mounted on whinnied and cried out as she threw the rider off her back, freighting the other horses into going into a fit, the riders tried to calm their horses but they seemed too fixed on causing a problem, Commander Chuck was yelling out orders while trying to rope the wolf that was dancing around the horses legs.

"Stop her! Catch that wolf before she gets away!" Foot soldiers and mounted soldiers alike tried to calm the horses and catch the wolf, one soldier leaped out at the brown wolf but failed to catch the slippery little canine, shortly after tumbling to the ground the foot soldier got stomped on by one of the frightened horses. Commander Chuck growled in anger as he reared his horse towards the wolf. It seems his steed was the only one that wasn't trying to kick his owner off. Chuck unsheathed his sword and charged forward.

Alana led Moonshine towards the stables as she quietly took the bridle from the horse's head, "Let's get you cleaned up okay boy?" Alana spoke softly towards the horse; removing the saddle from Moonshine's back she placed the heavy thing on the stall's door. Walking over and picking up a wired comb, "Want to be brushed or washed first?" Alana asked her horse as if expecting an answer back. Hannah wound herself through horse's legs expertly as if she'd done so a million times. She saw a garden with a path running through it up ahead and ran towards it.

Her ears pricked, she smelt horse. The man who had caught her was hot on her heels. She leaped over a rose bush and bolted down the path, through hedge mazes, around a pond, and straight through a fountain. She saw a building up ahead with the door slightly ajar, and she slipped through the gap, running straight into Alana and her horse.

Alana only had second to react as she pushed the stall closed and caught a hold of Moonshine's Halter, swinging the halter around in a 180 degree she caught the wolf's back legs as it tangled up making the Halters rope travel towards her front legs. Alana stopped for a moment as she stared Chuck down, "A wolf. Really, you lead a wolf to my stables." Alana's voice was dangerous; it was easy to tell she was not very happy.

Chuck quickly dismounted and attempted to explain everything, Alana quickly silenced him before he could even explain that the wolf was a human woman. "I do not want to hear any of your blabbering, I want you to fix my gate you seemingly broke on your tramples through here. I want it done before nightfall. "Chuck looked up at the setting sun and frowned, "That's barely an hour or two! You expect me to get it done that quickly? Get a Blacksmith or a Woodsman." Before Chuck could stop himself from saying anymore, he quickly remembered who he was talking with. Alana glared at him, her cold dagger-like stare would not leave his eyesight, "And Then I suppose you had best get on it." She spoke coldly as she turned her attention towards the wolf, it seems Moonshine took quite an interest in their new friend; he seemed rather fond of smelling the brown wolf. Alana sighed, "No Moonshine, you cannot keep her. She will be released in the forest come dawn tomorrow.

Least for now we need to find a place for her to rest." Alana's voice had seemed to lighten up a bit. "Ouch." Hannah groaned, lying on the floor. She tried to stand up but she was caught. She peered up to see a massive horse staring down at her, its harness right around her paws. "What the-" Before she could say anything her eyes darted over to see a friendly face smiling at her. Finally! Someone that could help her! But before she could do anything she needed to get herself untangled. "Excuse me" She said, much to the girl's surprise.

Alana's face went blank, is this... wolf talking? Before she could answer her own question Alana quickly pulled out her retractable chain as the end of it sprawled out into a full scythe. Swinging the blade just a few inches away from the wolf's throat, "You're going to come with me nice and quietly. No if and's or but's." Thumper whinnied at Alana as if she was disapproving of the sudden event. Chuck pointed at the wolf, "And you told me to hush! I told you she was human! She can talk! I am not going crazy!" Chuck walked over towards Alana and laughed, as if he was proud that he finally stood up to Alana, "Next time you should listen to me, I seem to know more than you do!" Alana quickly turned towards him and growled, "Get to work you grunt."

Hannah whimpered a little and growled at Alana. What did she think she was doing threatening her like that? Hanna wriggled and squirmed until the harness was loose, pulling all her legs free except her hind right leg, which was firmly trapped by the horse tack that twisted around it. Hannah lowered her head to the ground and stuck her butt I'll her tail wagging, and for the back of her throat let out a very low growl, signaling to Alana to back off. Hannah in wolf form was nearly as big as Alana, and definitely strong enough to pounce on her if she tried anything sneaky.

Alana stared at the wolf in a quiet and intense expression, she has never went up against a wolf almost the size of her, was this one a Dire wolf? The Scythe balanced perfectly in her hands; she gripped the handle before taking in all solutions on how this fight could end. It could go terribly and Alana fail to seize the wolf/human for question, or it could go even worse and Alana will go too far and silence the wolf forever. A quiet sigh left Alana's lips as she glanced at the wolf again; the large canine still crouched in her defensive position.

A thought came to mind for just a moment, Alana did not lower her weapon or look behind her but she called out towards Chuck. "Does she have a name?" Chuck was caught off guard as he looked at Alana; the female warrior did not look at him back, "Well answer me. Does she have a name? Or were you too googly eye to get it? You said she started out human right?" Chuck nodded before shaking his head instead, "Yeah she was human but she still had the tail and ears. I didn't catch her name." Alana frowned at the answer, man was this commander useless. Hannah eyed the woman and her weapon. Then looked at chuck before standing up straight, "Hannah" she said. "My name is Hannah." She stared at the girl, still holding her weapon, hoping she would drop it now that she had been polite with her.

Alana with the weapon still firmly in her hands, her stare lessened as she calmly looked at Hannah, "So you can speak." Somehow Alana did not seem to be surprised by this; everything has been going crazy since Griffith appeared in the Throne room of Redwaters. Chuck smiled, "Her name is Hannah, that's such a pretty name for a wild girl. I like that." Chuck smirked as if he was pleased with himself for finding out the woman's name. Feeling a sharp jab in the lower stomach he reacted by holding the area that was hit, Alana pulled the butt of her spear away from Chuck's stomach. Her face still blank, it held no emotion whatsoever, she turned back towards Hannah with a blank look. "Could we speak in human terms please? I have no intentions of harming you." Alana spoke bluntly while still looking at Hannah. Hannah sighed and closed her eyes. She felt herself growing taller by the second. She wiggled her toes and fingers to check everything was in place before opening her eyes. She was no longer hairy, and she just about matched the height of the woman in front of her. I'm not fully human." Hannah said, her tail flicking around her feet. She looked at Chuck, wanting to laugh as he clutched his stomach, serves him right. She thought to herself, waiting for the woman to reply. Alana stood up straight, letting the Scythe retract into the metal fold she had attached to her belt. "That is better; I will have to investigate you though." Alana stood still for a moment to show she meant no harm.

Chuck on the other hand, was excited even while he held the part Alana stabbed. Hannah coughed. "Err, investigate?" She replied. She had seen many cop shows to know that this didn't sound as friendly as the woman made it. She shuddered at the thought and slowly started to step back from the two weird people staring at her. They didn't have any right to chase her and "investigate" her! She was just a friendly person walking through a forest, when all of a sudden a man dressed as a knight threatened to kill her! Hannah's ears flattened against her head as she looked for ways to get out of the stable she was in. The door in which she had entered was now shut, and she couldn't see any other way out of the tall wooden structure.

Alana noted the actions and frowned, "I suppose you do not trust us." Looking back to see Chuck's goofy smirk, guess she wouldn't trust that look either. Alana pointed towards the shut door behind her, "If you are looking for a way out, it's behind me. But before you leave, I would love to know how you got here. Did you fall from the sky like everything else is?" Alana spoke calmly towards Hannah, "You seem to know English, and so you are human."

Hannah smiles slightly. How had she got there? She remembered blacking out and waking up in a forest, but she'd honestly thought she was dreaming. Was this place actually real? "I..." she mumbled, trying to think up a proper explanation for why she was there. "I really don't know." She said, sighing. I just want to go home, she thought to herself. "Do you know how far away this is from 47 Langberri Street?

She asked the two people in front of her. Alana for once looked confused about the request, 47 Langberri Street... Shaking her head before commenting back, "You are in Minera; we do not name our streets. More or less, we do not have streets. What year have you come from?" Alana stood there trying to comprehend the situation. Hannah pulled a face. "Minera, and what year," She asked. 2014... This year," She said afterwards, trying to think what the lady could have meant. And as for "Minera", what was it? And how far was this place away from home? Hannah sighed, feeling her eyes sting a bit with tears, Home.

Alana sat down on the side of the fence and groomed Moonshine, her painted Clydesdale. "The land you are standing on, this is Minera; you are in the presence of Redwaters." Alana pulled a burr off Moonshine's coat before looking back at Hannah, and then to Chuck. A frown was painted on her face, "Chuck you should leave us, you might scare the girl into being a wolf again." Chuck attempted to argue back and offer assistance if things turned ugly but Alana waved him off and told him to leave. Chuck left with a few mutters; Alana and Hannah were alone now.

"The year is 856 after Christ." Alana spoke calmly, almost too calm. Hannah felt a little bit light headed. Either these people were crazy, or when she had gone to sleep that night she really had gone back in time. "I..." she stuttered. You're not just kidding me right?" Suddenly it all made sense. The armor, the horses, where she was, this wasn't just a bad dream. "This is real..." Hannah mumbled before slipping away into a long, much unexpected sleep, there on the barn floor. Alana quickly stood up; she was not expecting the young woman to faint. "Hey wait a minute! You can't sleep on the ground it's not clean." Before she could do anything about it, Hannah was asleep on the floor. With a soft sigh she glanced at the woman, "Guess she's not trained to expect the unexpected... Now what am I going to do with you?" Moonshine whinnied before nudging Hannah's slumbering body. "Leave her be, Moonshine. I need to think of a way to remove her from here. And hope she won't freak out and turn into a wolf."


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck returned to the keep inside of the Kingdom, he was quite displeased that a woman could order him around like that. How did Alana even get this far up on the chain of command? Shaking his head as he turned the corner and was face to face with Bob, surprised and startled Chuck regained his expression and looked at Bob, "How was the expedition? Did you find anything on the whereabouts of Griffith?"

Bob folded his arms and looked at Chuck. "No. Unfortunately the woods are too far to do a good search in just one day. But I have received order from our fierce lady Alana that we will leave her tomorrow at Dawn. "He sniffed after saying this, and looked at Chuck to say, will you be ready to leave then? Bob new Chuck was much disorganized, and it often took both him and Alana to get him moving.

Chuck huffed before puffing his chest out as if he was proud of something, "I will be ready, in fact I and my field found something interesting in the right flank. A woman, she can shift into a wolf she might know something about Griffith. "Chuck said quiet happily.

Alana lifted Hannah's body onto Moonshine's back; the least I can do is get her clean and into a bed... She looks worn out. After balancing her on Moonshine's back she put the halter back on her horse, "Be gentle and don't tug okay? We don't need her falling off." Moonshine whinnied almost in a laughing matter. Hannah weighed a lot when she was knocked out. It was almost like she had passed away. At first she slipped right off the horse, but luckily Alana caught her.

Bob raised an eyebrow, assuming Chuck was kidding around, as usual. But then he saw the serious and proud look on his face. Had he actually found a girl like this? "Wolf?" He questioned. This must be the doings of Griffith. "Catch this girl and throw her in a cell." He said, assuming the worst. They couldn't just have one of Griffith's hybrids roaming around the kingdom. No way would he let that happen.

Alana almost buckled under the weight, by the light, what does this woman eat?! Being able to put her back onto the horse she sighed, guess it would be best if I rode on Moonshine as well, least then she won't fall off. Climbing onto of her horse she rode through the gates of the Kingdom, the guards did not question the passenger or why she had ears or a tail; they saluted Alana and let her pass. The town was busier than ever, Alana wished she picked another time to ride Hannah through here, stopping a short ways into the town Alana had an idea. Jumped down from Moonshine and took off her cloak, maybe this would keep people from staring at the she-wolf. Wrapping the cloak around Hannah while pulling the hood over her head, it prevented people from seeing the wolf ears and hopefully the tail. Thinking of it, Alana walked around to the other side and noticed the tail was still sticking out, eesh this is going to be fun... Alana climbed back onto Moonshine and attempted to wrap the tail around her waist, maybe people will think it's a belt? Shrugging it off she pulled the cloak down a bit over Hannah so people could not see where the tail was coming from. That will have to work; Alana thought to herself as she tapped Moonshine's side and continued through the city.

Chuck nodded, "Alana is handling the wolf-girl as we speak, I'm almost sure she executed her on the spot. She doesn't fall for the silly illusions of Griffith." Chuck continued to talk as he walked through the rooms of the Barrage; the soldiers were all in the great hall enjoying their dinner. Bob sat in his place and rolled up his sleeves, tucking in to a chicken leg. "I hope she hasn't." He said to chuck, chewing on the meat. "I would like to question this... thing first." Bob nibbled for a while before waving Chuck away. "Go and find Alana and see if the young wolf is still alive." He said, before sipping his drink. Chuck grunted for a moment before sitting down and cutting at the steak, "In a moment, I'm sure everything you wanted to ask her Alana has already asked a much more. No need for me to go and look for the chick. I'm hungry and I plan to eat. "Chuck spoke with his mouth full. Picking the mug of milk up and taking a large drink, clearing his throat before speaking again. "And I mean even if she didn't kill her I'm sure she brought her in for questioning. The she-wolf looked a bit strange in the clothing she was wearing; I bet she was something that fell from the sky. It wouldn't surprise me if she did, "Taking another bite of the steak before spooning a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

Alana finally reached the inner walls, only a few more streets to go before she reaches the Castle; there she can find a bed for Hannah without people trying to question Alana's actions. As Alana was about to enter the massive gates of Redwater, she heard a light sound of something behind her. From what she could hear, it was coming towards her at a fast pace. She turned around to see a beautiful horse, ginger with wild patches of white splattered across its coat, galloping towards her. On its back, gripping to its mane with no tack to grasp was a girl. She wore her dark brown hair in two braids, either side of her head, which flowed behind her as the mare ran. When the pair was closer, the horse's hooves skidded on the stone floor, putting their movement to a stop. The rider swung elegantly off the horse and landed neatly on the ground. She saluted Alana jokingly. The girl had feathers braided in to her hair. Her skin was a little tanned, and unlike many people in Redwater, she didn't wear armor, but instead a light brown dress that had light brown fringing. Around her neck she wore a necklace, the string made of leather, and the pendant was a dream catcher, the feathers dangling off it being real. On her feet were what looked like uggboots, matching the dress and fringing. Her arms were painting with exotic tribal swirls and lines. Much like her owner, the beautiful mare had feathers plaited in to its main as well. Its mane flowed freely around its head, looking like it hadn't been cut for years. Being patient, the horse pawed the ground, waiting for its owners instructions. "Ello commander," The girl smiled, her wild blue eyes flashing.

Alana stopped Moonshine in his tracks; the large horse seemed to have no problem stopping unexpectedly. Alana wanted to smile but instead she glared at the woman, "That is General Commander to you, Whispa I thought I've told you this a good hundred times now." Alana spoke calmly, as if she was talking to an old friend. Moonshine whinnied towards Alana, almost in an annoyed matter, Alana turned towards her horse and then to the passenger. "We'll have to catch up later; I have something important to do."

Whispa chuckled at her best friend and started walking beside her and her... luggage. Flamingo, her stunning mare, immediately followed her, "You the delivery girl now, Alana?" She snickered, trying to stir up the "General Commander". Although they were both equal in rank, Alana liked to think of herself as higher, which didn't annoy whisper, because, let's face it; she never did her job anyways. Flamingo trotted around Whispa, almost knocking her over, to greet the beautiful stallion. "Seriously, though. What the heck is that?" Whispa asked, jogging now, to match Moonshines pace.

Alana looked straight ahead, not allowed Whispa's presence to bother her, "I am not a delivery girl, I am simply making sure this 'thing' as you so carelessly call it, finds a safe place to sleep." Alana was not bothered by her friends nosy reactions, Moonshine bobbed his head around attempting to get Flamingo's attention.

Chuck picked up his mug of milk and walked outside, it was dusk now, and the sun was hiding behind the waves of Red water. It was a pretty sight if you were into living your life in the moment. Chuck sighed, he seriously needed to act more his age. Turning around and looking towards the gates out of sheer boredom he noticed two riders, they were too far to tell appearance but he was hoping that wasn't Alana and the she-wolf. She would be crazy to bring her inside the Royal gates.

Whispa chuckled. "Why are you so serious all the time?" she asked. She ran up to Flamingo, and with one swift move she swung on top of the mare, with only her mane to help her get up. The horse, startled by the sudden weight on its back, did a small whinny and walked in a circle, before trotting back up to Moonshine. Alana looked at her friend, why was she so serious? What sort of question was that? Shaking her head as she looked forward again, "I am serious because I take my job seriously. I take the lives of everyone living in this city seriously, without protection; Griffith would have already taken this kingdom over and rocked it to its base. If I was as carefree as you, I would have already failed in my duties." Alana spoke bluntly as she tapped Moonshine's sides, telling him to speed up a bit.

Chuck's thoughts were right, the two riders that were coming through the gate had indeed been Alana, but who was the chick beside her? No time to worry about that, she was gorgeous. Chuck walked up towards the two, noticing the body on the back of Moonshine, "General, did you-" Chuck had started but was rudely interrupted.

Whispa's smile disappeared. She halted Flamingo and watched Alana ride forward. She's probably in a bad mood. She thought to herself before whistling to Flamingo to continue walking. As she caught up she noticed an unfamiliar face eying her. Alana glared at Chuck, "What are you doing here? Aren't you on gate duty tonight?" Frowning at the sight of Chuck, just what she needed was to see him again. Chuck saluted, then quickly pointed at Hannah, "What'd you do, kill her?!" Alana sighed, yep... Just what she needed, "No I did not kill her, Chuck. Go to your duties, this is an order." Chuck frowned unhappily, "You and the orders, sheesh woman can you let up on people for once?" Chuck walked past Alana and caught the eyes of Whispa, "Hooohohoh, who is this lovely lady?" Chuck stopped and smiled brightly, as if he was trying to impress her.

Whispa smirked. She looked at flamingo who gently nudged chuck with her long face. Even though it was just a light nudge, it sent Chuck staggering back, and he tripped over the steps behind him, landing on his backside, which sent the two girls laughing like lunatics. "At a girl!" she said to flamingo, rubbing her neck. Alana let out a cough, stopping herself from the uncontrollable laughter she did not intend to let out. "As I was saying, Chuck. To the front gates and no more flirting with women, you seem to not understand how to properly impress them." Moonshine whinnied to catch Alana's attention. Looking back at her passenger, that is right.

She needed to get her to a quiet place to sleep. Looking forward and towards Chuck and Whispa, "Enough with this, I have to leave." With this said, Alana trotted forward leaving the both of them behind. Chuck regained his footing and frowned, damn horse... Looking towards Whispa before looking towards the gate, "Yeah... I guess I've got to get going, don't miss me too much beautiful." Chuck winked his eye and flashed a smile before walking off to start his shift on front gate watch. Flamingo whinnied at Chuck as if she understood cheeky comment. Whispa frowned, watching the man walk away. She sighed and turned, leading Flamingo back to the stables.


	4. Chapter 4

Alana finally reached the Royal chambers; it seemed the maids have already cleaned the place up. Hopefully they would not get mad if she used her old room, it's been awhile since she's lived within the cities walls. Luckily she was able to sneak Moonshine through the garden without anyone seeing them. Sighing as she reached her door, that was a bit too easy...Opening the door as she looked around, it still looks the same... Leading her horse to the edge of the bed, Alana pulled Hannah off his back, by the light this woman can sleep through anything. Alana removed the woman's shoes and covered her up. "I'll have someone in here to bath you and prepare food, don't move." Alana spoke out towards the slumbering woman, expecting her answer back, shaking her head as she stood up and threw her cloak back on. It smells like dog... Shrugging the smell off her she led Moonshine out of the room, shutting the door and into the garden, "Stay here." Alana ordered her horse as she walked off and went searching for a maid.

Hannah groaned and rolled over, falling off the bed. "Ouch..." She moaned, looking around the room. Where was she?

"Come ON Flamingo" Whispa said, grabbing either side of her long face and trying to drag her towards the hose. "You stink!" The tall horse wouldn't budge. Like her owner, she didn't like being neat and clean, but sometimes she just had to get it done.

Alana searched around the castle for a few moments before stumbling on a maid that had finished cleaning the King's room, The right field commander, Chuck did however find someone of interest. She is a woman- or I could say partly a woman... She is slumbering in my quarter. I have fetched the maid to prepare dinner and a warm bath for her; she does not seem to be a threat. But I do plan to keep an eye on her." Alana spoke with great respect. King Kyne nodded quite intrigued, "Good this is good. When she is bathed I would like if you brought her to the Dining halls, I would like to meet her." King Kyne spoke as he turned around and walked towards the dining hall, still caught up in thought of something.

Alana bowed again, "As you wish, my King." With this she took off with the maid back towards her quarters.

Hannah's eyes moved slowly around the room. Near the back wall, there was a huge window. Underneath was a beautiful, what looked like, oaks dresser. The walls were painted soft lavender, which went well with the soft velvet curtains, in sort of a beige color. The bed she had been lying on was a four post bed, which had been extremely comfortable. Dressed in a royal purple satin sheet, Hannah walked over to the large window and peered out. The stars in the night shy shone brighter then she had ever seen before. Hannah pinched herself, hoping desperately that she would wake up, nothing.

Alana opened the door quietly expecting Hannah to still be asleep; to her surprise the woman was awake. "Ah, you seem to be awake. This is good, much easier on me and the maid." Alana walked over towards her closet and pulled out a silk light blue dress that hung to the floor, it was v-cut and strapless, "You've been invited to dinner by the king. The least you can do is look nice." She spoke as she placed the dress on the bed, "I've fetched a maid to help you bath and dress. I hope you slept alright." Alana said calmly, almost in a caring matter. "It is quite beautiful outside isn't it?" Alana noticed that Hannah was peering out of the window.

Hannah turned and gasped at the stunning dress. Did that used to be yours? She asked. "Was all this yours? As she asked this, she wondered if maybe there was a softer side to Alana then she thought. Looking around the room it sure looked like there may have been when she was younger. So, are you the princess of this castle?" Hannah asked, wide eyed. It would make sense why she had so many soldiers, and the big palace, and of course, this room inside the castle, filled with many beautiful dresses and furniture.

Alana looked at Hannah, "This is my room, yes." Calmly speaking as she headed towards the door, "Bathe and dress. You've got a dinner to go to."

Hannah walked in to the en suite bathroom, expecting to be dressing herself, when a little maid came running in, and started yanking at her clothes. Hannah yelped in surprise and took a few steps back. "I... I'm fine to get dressed myself." She said in the nicest tone possible, hoping the strange maid would get the message. Luckily for Hannah, the woman just nodded and stepped out of the huge bathroom. Hannah slowly pulled the dress on, trying not to rip anything, and looked in the mirror to fix her hair before stepping out of the room. She walked up to Alana, who was now looking out the window where she had been standing. "How do I look?" She asked, giving her a twirl.

Alana nodded, Hannah looked quite nice in blue, and it really brought out the brown in her hair. "You look lovely, I do hope you are ready to meet the King, I advise to be proper and use the right manners, not many people get invited to eat dinner with him." Alana spoke calmly, almost too calm, it seems someone is a bit jealous. The maid quickly bowed and left Hannah and Alana in the room, she returned to her duties around the castle.

Hannah pulled a shocked face. "The King?!" She said, imagining a large man in robes, draped across a throne with a massive crown and scepter. I can't meet a king. She thought, remembering how clumsy she was. She was about to complain when she felt a prod on her back. It was Alana. But I'm not ready yet! She yelled, as she was hurried out the door.

"Don't chicken out yet wolf, he's a kind man." Alana spoke as she hurried Hannah out of the room, "And if anything he will most likely help you get home. I'm sure youI don't know," She sobbed. "I thought I was dreaming, this is all so strange to me, you know? I thought I could just explore the place and suddenly wake up and everything would be ok! But it's not! I just want to go home!" she cried, before sniffing, and wiping her tears with a napkin.

King Kyne looked as if he wanted to comfort the woman but he stayed seated, "its fine. If my men take you back to the forest you woke up in, could you spot the point out?" Kyne spoke softly before handing her another napkin, "No need to cry. It's alright and I'm sure we can find a way to get you home." He smiled gently, "You'll just have to trust in us."

Alana looked over at her king, "If I may my lord," Waiting a moment for permission to speak.

King Kyne looked towards Alana with a blank face, "Continue." He spoke out towards Alana.

"I would like to personally see to it she gets home, I am afraid if I leave the Right field commander alone with her, he might not return himself..." Alana attempted to crack a smile.

King Kyne lifted an eyebrow towards Alana; it wasn't like her at all to smile more or less offered to escort someone anywhere. "I suppose you're right, Chuck seems to find interest in every woman he lays eyes on, it would be a bad idea if we let him take her back." Kyne turned towards Hannah once again, "Would you prefer Alana to return you to the forest or have Commander Chuck return you?" Kyne felt it would only be right if he asked the madam what she had wanted.

Hannah sniffed and nodded. A-A-Alana please. She said before looking down at her hands on her lap. Why did she have to make such a big deal about everything? The kind man was offering to take her home, and she wasn't even using her manners. "Thank you" she said, forcing a polite smile.

King Kyne wanted to laugh but he held it in and smiled, "That might have been the better choice. Finish eating and grab some rest, we'll talk things over tomorrow on how to get you back home." He spoke out towards Hannah before cutting up his pork.

Alana nodded, it most likely would be the best to get her back home myself, and I think I might know what Kyne is thinking about.

That night Alana and King Kyne held a private conversation about how they planned to get Hannah back to her timeline.


	5. Returning home(Chapter 5)

Morning dawned early in the lands of Minera, Hannah stretched and yawned. Her bed was so comfy. She rolled over, expecting her alarm to go off for school. She opened her left eye, and suddenly everything came back to her. She wasn't home; she was lying in a four poster bed, in some strange girlYou must be the young lasso that was hauled on Moonshines back!" She said, jumping off flamingo, which whinnied at Alana to "shove over so she could greet the black sides with? Well thats go!" She said, before whistling again, and Flamingo bolted off.

Alana quietly followed behind Whispa, waiting for Hannah to point out where Commander Chuck had found her, she remember the night before her private conversation with the king.

"Alana, if I am right about this, if you take her back to the place she appeared from, you might get lucky and still find bits of that portal still open. Now I'm not one hundred percent sure this is true or not but it is worth a try, Hannah doesn't seem like the girl who can easily live in the past. When you get to that part, you will need to look around for the portal, if anything it will most likely look like a large rip in the world, don't get too close to it because it might suck you forward and into a whole other era. But when you find it, have Hannah step forward, make sure you tell her to hold her breath and close her eyes. From what I've heard, it's not pretty going through it."

The conversation still floating through her mind, sighing under her breath randomly she tapped Moonshine to speed up.

"There!" Hannah shouted. She pointed to the bush she had hidden behind before the foot soldier had found her the day before. The two girls halted their horses. "What now?"

Alana looked forward seeing the bush, "That is this place right?" She spoke calmly. Dismounting Moonshine, "Stay here until I tell you to come," Her voice was in a serious tone, more serious than normal. Alana walked towards the bush with caution. Noting every detail around her she made sure to be careful. Spotting what looked to be a rip between two trees, you would've missed it if you didn't know what you were looking for. "I found it." Alana called out towards Whispa and Hannah.

The two girls looked up to see Alana squinting at a tree. Hannah slowly walked over. "So this is it?" She asked. Behind her she heard a thud, and then a laugh. Hannah and Alana turned to see Whispa on her backside, Flamingo nudging her. "A bit of a rough way to get down," She said, cracking up. Hannah laughed a little; the stupid girl had lost her footing when sliding off her massive horse.

Alana looked back at her friend on the ground, "You know... There is a ground there, Whispa." She spoke calmly before looking back towards the rip in the world. "This is it," Alana began, "All you need to do is hold your breath and close your eyes before entering it." She spoke as she stood up from crouching.

Whispa sighed. Why couldn't her friend take a joke? The two girls walked towards Alana and noticed the rip. "So... How will this helps get home?" Hannah asked.

Alana grinned, the sort of grin that would scare a little child into crying, "It's simple, just hold your breath and close your eyes. This is the portal you fell out of and into our timeline, all you have to do is jump right back in." Alana explained happily.

Moonshine whinnied towards Flamingo; it seems the stud wants her company.

Flamingo snorted and slowly walked over to Moonshine, nudging his face. "What do you want?" She seemed to say.

Hannah sighed. "Will it hurt?" She questioned, worried about the answer.

Moonshine shook his mane almost as he if was trying to impress her.

Alana shrugged, "I suppose that is why King Kyne said to hold your breath and close your eyes. So it would not harm or blind you." Explaining the answer, Alana noticed that the rip between the two trees were starting to close, "You've got to hurry if you want back home, the portal is closing!"

Whispa grinned and patted Hannah on the back. She gave her arm a squeeze before saying; "Good luck kid. I'll see you in a few years!"

Hannah sighed. She hasn't known Whispa well, but she always seemed nice. "Haha... Take care of flamingo..." See said, noticing the two horses nudging each other. Then she turned to Alana, and with our thinking, have her quick hug.

Alana caught off guard by the hug sat there silently, "You should get going. And you know~ Send a letter by dove or something..." Alana tried to see happy, "It's closing..." She pointed out as the portal seemed to get smaller.

Hannah sighed and took one last look at the forest. Over the years she may forget how it all looked, but she would never forget the memories. She gripped the ripped and opened it wide enough for her to fit in. With one last wave she stepped in, and smiled at the two girls on the other side, before breathing deeply, and letting the rip slowly close over. Just as she was about to disappear, she yelled to Alana, "I hope you find something that makes you smile," Before vanishing.

Something that would make her smile... Alana thought heavily on that, she did not want to smile... Turning towards Whispa as she walked away from the now closing portal, "My job is done here." She said calmly. Moonshine noticed Alana walking towards him and he quickly greeted her with a nudge, Alana rubbed her hand against his large muzzle. "Let's return to the castle, I must inform King Kyne that Hannah returned safely and the portal is shut."


End file.
